Karaoke Serenade
by yagalinus0420
Summary: Slowly, the Swans froze and turned toward the stage. Each pair of eyes seeking each other out. For us, it was a breath of fresh air. For them, the color drained from their faces and their mouths dropped open. The sisters looked at each other, and slowly picked up their drinks, taking sips from the straws and watching us continue with our very own serenade of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

_**The plot bunny hit hard on this one! This should be a fun ride, with just enough angst to pull at your heartstrings, as well as a whole lot of humor! Hope you are all ready for this ride! I know Ausha and I are! Just a reminder that I don't own a damn thing but the plot of this story! The songs are 2 of my favorites though!**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe my brothers and I came back to this piece of shit podunk town. We left for a reason. See, we were part of the starting line for our high school football team. We were the golden boys of our school. We had the most popular girls on our arms, and were the envy of every male specimen in the town. We had the Denali triplets. Tanya, Kate, and Irina Denali were the southern belles of our the new family came to town. That's when our worlds tilted on their axis.

The Swans moved to town. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_It was our first day as seniors. We were all standing by our cars, our girl on our arms and hangin on our every word. Just as we were going to head into school, we heard hogs heading our way. No, not hogs as in pigs, I mean growling bikes, harleys, or at least, that's what we thought they were._

_Heading right into the last two parking spaces were 3 Ducatis. One in red, one in a deep bluish-purple, and one in….pink? Yeah, that caused us to do a double take; and it was so worth it. All us boys saw were legs, encased in tight leather pants that matched the colors of the bikes. When the helmets came off, we all went weak in the knees._

_Before us stood the most beautiful trio we have ever laid eyes on. The one in red was tall, statuesque, and blonde. She was the tallest in the group. Then there was the goddess that stood a few inches shorter than the blonde. She had hair the color of milk chocolate with what appeared to be different colored streaks running throughout her hair. The one in pink was a few inches shorter than the goddess in the middle. Her short spiky raven colored hair had pink ends to it. _

_It wasn't until they had their arms linked together, walking into school that I noticed the blonde had red ends to her hair._

_Never in our lives had we ever seen such things in our town. The triplets were already tittering between themselves over the newest brood to enter their town. I had a feeling this would NOT end well. Boy was I right._

Walking into the bar in town that made it past the current recession, I chanced a glance around the place and saw most of my old school mates sitting around after a hard day of work. It didn't take long before the hyena's descended.

We ended up leaving town right after graduation and making sure we left the bitches to their own devices after the shit they pulled with the Swan girls.

It was no wonder why they dated outside of our school. When the Denali's wanted to ruin something, they didn't just ruin it….they destroyed it from the ground up. Total annihilation. The Swan girls definitely felt their wrath. So bad they ended up graduating early and taking their boyfriends with them.

Speaking of the Denali's, the three of them were sitting at the bar, looking every bit of the meth head part. Time was definitely NOT on their side. Their hair was matted to their heads, nappy and unwashed. Their clothes looked like something you would find on , which didn't flatter their obese bodies.

As soon as the door shut behind us, their eyes met ours, causing us Cullen boys to shudder at the pure disgust of them. Of course, they saw that as a sign and started to saunter over to us like we were their prey once again.

Looking over to my brothers, it was obvious we all vomited in our mouths a little. Before we could tuck our tails and run, they put their nasty paws all over us.

As I plucked Tanya's claw off my chest, I noticed the tan line from her wedding ring, which really made me cringe. Who would marry her nasty ass?

"Edward, you came back for me!" she screeched. Nails on a chalkboard I tell ya.

"I didn't come back for ya. I came back for Paw." I told her as I threw her hand away from me. "Don't EVER touch me again if you value your hands much." I sneered at her as I walked right past her and grabbed a table as far away from the stage as possible.

Lauren, another that time was not kind to, sauntered over to take our drink orders. We placed our orders of SoCo and coke, then shooed her away with another insult. All the bitches in this town can go fuck themselves after everything they did.

When she brought us our drinks, she also handed us a book of songs for the karaoke that was getting ready to start. Feeling a bit nostalgic, my brothers and I decided to take a look and see if anything would jump out at us.

"Such a shame those nice girls got thrown out of town and went off with those dogs. They have no idea that they aren't the only ones receiving the benefits them fuckers have." someone said as they passed by our table, heading to the restroom. "Them boys never did realize what gifts they have, and take advantage of it every chance they get." the older woman spewed.

"Them girls are just too nice. They need them some real nice boys to show them the way a real southern belle deserves to be treated." the other stated while winking at us. "Them girls know what they are doing to them, they are just waiting for something better to come sweep 'em off their pretty little feet."

We all looked at each other, wondering who those ladies were talking about. Our question was answered about five minutes after we put our song choice into the bucket. In walked our very own personal angels...with the dogs on their arms looking smug as shit.

Bella, Rose, and Alice walked into the bar...with Jake, Embry, and Quil on their arms. While the dogs got fat in the middle, the girls remained the same. Only this time, Bella only had blue and purple streaks running through her hair. All their eyes had lost the sparkle from their first day of their senior year.

You could see the apprehension and weariness in their eyes. It was clear as day. They were afraid of this town, how they would be treated, and who would be the handler of their newest problems that haven't even arrived as of yet.

The electric charge was still the same as it was that first day of school...only it felt stronger this time round. My brothers and I rubbed our chest to try and get rid of the tuggin we all felt when they were near.

At least they haven't noticed that we were here...yet. I think all three of us were afraid of what their reactions would be. Thank god for small miracles.

"Alright ya'll, next up on stage are the Cullen Boys!" the emcee called over the bar, causing all of our heads to fall to the table...hard.

We got out of our seats and slowly made our way to the stage. It was almost like we were on death row and this was our last walk on the mile. Our very own death march.

We grabbed our mics and turned to the crowd, noticing all our old high school crowd gathering to the front. The Swans stayed seated at the bar while the dogs disappeared with the Denali wenches into the mens room.

Em was taking the first verse, Jazz the second, and I would do the third. As the song keyed up, Em stepped forward, his eyes on his Swan, and started us off.

_Sure I think about you now and then_

_But it's been a long, long time_

_I've got a good life now, I moved on_

_So when you cross my mind_

_I try not to think about what might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been_

Slowly, the Swans froze and turned toward the stage. Each pair of eyes seeking each other out. For us, it was a breath of fresh air. For them, the color drained from their faces and their mouths dropped open. The sisters looked at each other, and slowly picked up their drinks, taking sips from the straws and watching us continue with our very own serenade of sorts.

_We can sit and talk about this all night long_

_And wonder why we didn't last_

_Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know_

_But we'll have to leave them in the past_

_So try not to think about what might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been_

It was my turn and I was sweating bullets. Worried how they would take this song. Would they hate us more for it? For us harboring our love for them all these years? As I stepped up to finish this bitch, I grabbed Bella's eyes and kept them on me. I couldn't blink, look away, nothing. We were both hypnotized as I belted out the last verse while my brothers harmonized with me.

_The same old look in your eyes_

_It's a beautiful night_

_I'm so tempted to stay_

_But too much time has gone by_

_We should just say goodbye_

_And turn and walk away_

_Try not to think about what might have been_

_Cause that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_And there's no way to know_

_What might have been_

_No we'll never know_

_What might have been_

Tears were streaming down their eyes; ours as well. If only we had done..._something_ back then, we might have been something more than enemies. We slowly put our mics back on the stands and made our way back to the table to finish our drinks. As we hit the floor to the bar, the dogs came out of the mens room, fixing their clothes.

"Just you wait Black, you're gonna lose the best thing in this world." I snarled to him as I went over to finish my drink and leave this godforsaken bar.

"Karma's a bitch, and I know the Swans are worse than her." Jazz chuckled shaking his head as he followed my lead.

"Don't worry though, we'll be there to put their broken hearts back together." Em stated as he killed his drink like it was a shot, walked straight over to Rose, picked up her hand and gave it a delicate kiss to the knuckles. Jazz and I decided to take his lead as we left the run down bar and headed for home.

We just may be able to get what we wanted all these years after all.

**BPOV**

I really don't want to go back to that fucking town...but Jacob-fucking-Black and his dog pound wouldn't take no for an answer.

They knew that we weren't welcome in that damn town...but yet, didn't really give a shit about what we wanted. It always has and always will be about them and their needs. Damn our stupid rule of not dating guys that went to the same school as us.

I have to admit though, it was the best thing for us in this podunk town. Sure, most of the guys were hot, but they only wanted a few things from us...and our hearts weren't one of them. Besides, after those bitches ruined us, no one wanted anything to do with us.

To this day, I still have no idea what we did to earn their ire. We were always completely honest with the bitch trips. Hell, even their "real friends" weren't as real as we were. Either way, I guess we just didn't make the cut. At least, when we moved here, it was our senior year, so we only had to deal with their shit for an entire year.

Mom and dad, we never told them what was going on, but they knew. Or they, at least, had an idea since they saw the light slowly die out in our eyes. I remember the day we saw the bitches for who they really were.

_Today was the day. We were getting our senior pictures done. My sisters and I decided that we were going to do individual shots as well as some with all three of us._

_We were checking out places around town to see where we could set up for our shots together, when we ran into the bitch trips. We nicknamed the Denali sisters the Bitch Triplets...or bitch trips for short. They were just downright nasty to everyone when their eyes were diverted away from them._

_Southern Belles...my ass. Those bitches were vindictive, manipulative, spiteful, and just...evil. My sisters and I were riding our bikes to the beautiful meadow we found. We wore our matching outfits and the photographer couldn't help but chuckle at our exuberance._

_As we posed and fooled around for the camera, we didn't realize we gained an audience. By audience, I mean the entire town was watching my sisters and I act a fool. We couldn't be bothered until the bitch trips came hauling ass over to us swearing that we wronged them._

_It started out small. Apparently, we had said mean and nasty things about them behind their backs. In that town, you just didn't do such a thing. After that day, everyone started alienating us. Our parents started to get restless...asking us why we had to say such things to those skanks. When we told them that we never said such vile things, they believed us. It's just too damn bad the town didn't._

_While we were looking through our senior pictures a month later, trying to figure out which one to choose, there was a knock at the front door. We could hear raised voices coming from the foyer of our house. My mother rushed out the door with us girls hot on her tail. _

_When we reached the foyer, the entire Denali family...as well as the Cullen clan were all fighting with our parents. The Denali's were accusing us of stealing things from their daughters. The Cullens were trying to assure them that it was not possible since we had never been in their house. My parents were fed up with our treatment._

_As the Denali and Cullen voices raised, so did our mother's; fighting for our innocence. Finally, my sisters and I looked at each other and faced the fighting families and yelled at the top of our lungs "STOP!" That got everyone's attention, as well as the tears that were racing down our cheeks._

"_We never stole anything from any of you. You never really gave our family a chance to even get to know you. You decided that we were outsiders from the day we stepped foot in this town, and alienated us from then on." I ranted while sobs wracked my body._

"_What did we ever do to you to deserve such treatment? We have been nothing but nice to all of you, and yet, you look at us like we have the plague." Alice continued._

"_All you care about is money and status in this piece of shit podunk town. If we were born and bred here, we'd be up to all your standards." Rose added._

"_I've never made such a mistake in all my life. Girls, I'm so sorry I put you all through hell." our father sighed as a single tear leaked from the corner of his eye. "We would've been better off in the city than this piece of shit town that prides itself on ruining the lives of innocent young women." That statement caused both of the families to gasp. Our father turned back to them and boldly stated "Leave my girls alone for the rest of this year. You will only have to accept their mother and I."_

_The Denali's looked ecstatic at the news while the Cullens looked devastated. "Get out of my house. I hope you all sleep well tonight. I hope you are all proud of yourselves." Our mother stated as a sob ripped through her throat. Mrs. Cullen wasn't handling the news much better._

"_Please, give us another chance to right this wrong." she begged through her tears. Her husband and sons were physically holding her up at this point._

"_I think you've all done enough. There is nothing left to fix. Now, leave my daughters alone until they graduate." our father stated as he turned and led us all upstairs to allow our "guests" to show their own way out of our house._

Worst day of our lives. Although, we did decide to provide a united front to this fucked up town. We chose a picture of the three of us on our bikes laughing and hamming it up for the camera. We all had goofy looks on our faces. It was perfect.

The bullying got so bad, we went to our classes once a week to get our assignments and turn them in the following Monday just to do it all over again. What brought that on? The bitch trips. They started getting physical, which the entire school followed in their leader's footsteps.

When my sisters and I were all taken to the hospital because of us being pushed down the stairs by them, my father made a deal with the school. Dr. Cullen oversaw our treatment that day, and the poor man broke down into tears when he saw the damage their town's southern belles caused.

After we were treated, and settled in for the night so we could be kept for observation, we heard him in the hallway yelling at his wife and sons about what the bitch trips did to us. We heard growls, grunts, and sobs. The other Cullens tried to come in and see us, but our parents turned them away.

We never planned on sticking around after we graduated. Rose, Alice, and I had our acceptance letters and would be heading to the Buckeye state for the next 6 or 7 years...pending our majors. Funny, we were accepted to every single Ivy league school...hell, we even had the funds for it, but decided to go elsewhere for our education. It was our best kept secret. You see, the Swans were actually filthy rich. We had more money than the Denali's and Cullen's put together. Since no one gave us a chance, they never found out which was fine by me.

Money either makes or breaks you. Money made this town, but we have enough to break it. It's just too bad we were raised right. Our family takes pride in how we do things. According to my father, the town is prospering better than ever because of what my family brought in to the sleepy little town.

I also found out that the bitch trips were all knocked up by graduation. Karma...gotta love her right? What's even better than that? They were still with the Cullen clan...but were dumped after graduation when the girl's baby daddies made a huge spectacle of them.

Receiving my diploma with my sisters in tow was the best day ever. As we walked across the stage with our heads held high, our parents making the most noise out of all of the families there, I can't help but remember seeing the Cullens give us a standing ovation.

I never really knew what that was about. Especially since we were on our way to Ohio shortly after dinner. We planned on never returning until my mother fell ill just this past winter. My father sent his best friend's sons to come and get us. Mother needed us...but father made sure to buy a plot of land and build us a house on the outskirts of town. He wanted us close to town...not in it.

The home he built was an exact replica of a plantation you would find down in the dirty south. Down in the deep bayous of New Orleans. We always loved the style, so this gift from him meant more to us than any other he has given us.

Once we arrived back home, the dog pound started taking it upon themselves to stick their noses in all of our business. Lending us shoulders to cry on and get in father's good graces. They played us for fools. We knew this from the git go, but the loneliness for us was all consuming. We had no friends or other family to speak of. It was just us and our parents. So, the dog pound stepped in and after my mother passed, that's when everything else started going downhill.

The dog pound invaded our lives completely. With my mother out of the way, they decided that it was time for us to move on and start our future. The only glitch in their plan was we...as well as our father, knew what they were after. Our riches. My sisters and I decided to lead them on.

Tonight was the last straw. We walked in the bar on their arms. This is the second time we walked in and they went off on their own. We knew exactly what...or should I say who they were doing.

After last weekend, we made sure to go get tested even though we made them wear a rubber. There was no way in hell we were gonna be strapped down to them by kids.

Thinking about last weekend brought tears to my eyes. We were literally swept away by a very romantic karaoke serenade. The thing that really blew us away was who it was delivered by. None other than the Cullen clan.

Talk about being blown away. And here we thought we were the only ones to feel this tug in our chests. They were sitting at a table in the very back of the bar, trying to go unnoticed by the locals. Did I ever mention how much I loved bars with mirrors along their back wall? If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have noticed them rubbing their chests when we sat down and ordered our drinks.

The dog pound headed to the restrooms with those vile vultures that age was not kind to. Fat ass bitch trips. We heard they were now married. We just never found out who the lucky guys were. Makes me glad we will be here...for a while.

Looking around the bar this fine warm summer evening, I curiously started to scan the bar and see who all was in attendance tonight. As I turned away from the door, I felt that familiar tingle. The door slowly opened and there they were.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, but managed a glance at them out of the corner of my eye. I received my usual shot of Soco and my coke to chase it with. I shot that shit like a pro and looked over to Alice who was giggling with Rose.

Before I could ask what she was giggling about, I felt someone walk up behind me and place an order for what I just had and to make it a double.

Turning around slowly, I looked into the greenest eyes I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. Before I could open my mouth to say a damn word, he spoke.

"Ladies, this round is on me. Enjoy your evening." winking at me, he nodded to his brothers and they went to their usual table.

As they walk away, we decide to put our heads together and give them a dose of their own medicine. Flipping through the book of songs, we try to think of a song that will tell them how we feel...just like they did last night for us.

Our situation is way more complicated with the dog pound breathing down our necks. After perusing the songs for 20 minutes, it hits me like a bolt of lightning.

"Do you trust me?" I ask my sisters.

They glance at each other and nod their heads. I grab the pen and paper and fill out our song choice. "This song suits our needs for the time being. It will tell them what we are going through and what we plan on doing soon." I explain.

We are overtaken by giggle fits and we are obviously in agreement with the song choice I have made.

Dad comes strolling in and heads right for us with a questioning look on his face...until he sees the dog pound stumble out of the restrooms with the bitch trips. As his face turns a lovely shade of puce, I pull him down in the stool beside me and whisper in his ear that we have a plan. He needs to play along with us for now and trust us to make things right.

He nodded his acceptance and we are called up to perform our song. Of course, we are booed as we take to the stage, but we keep our heads up high. No one was ever graced with the pleasantries of our voices in this town and we are about to pop their tops.

Looking around the room, we see a lot of curious eyes on us. Then we spot them and grace them with small sad smiles. We already decided that Alice would go first, then Rose, and I would finish up.

As the opening strains of the song started, you could hear a collective gasp from the crowd. Everyone knows that there are some singers you just can't imitate or sing perfectly to. Well, lets get this shit started shall we?

_She loved him like he was_

_The last man on Earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then come lovin' up on her_

_Give a little, then take it back_

Alice's sweet, low, sultry voice was perfect for the first verse. I see all of their eyes go wide as she finishes up her verse, but her eyes are solidly plastered on Quil's. He cowers behind Embry whose jaw has dropped to his feet. Jake looks like he's ready to murder someone. Yeah, this is gonna get really interesting real fast!

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot 'em down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

_You're crazy for believin'_

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said, Only angels know how to fly_

Rose hits hers like it's easy pickins. Our guys are now vibrating with fury. They always wanted us to sing for them but we always denied them...until tonight. Our father is beaming with pride. A wide smile spread across his face. I decide to let them have the first hook to themselves.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

My sisters harmonize flawlessly. They sound so good together with Rose going high while Alice stays low. I chance a glance at the Cullen clan and see that their eyes are wide with wonder. There is a slight undertone of hostility when they glance over at the dog pound. When the light bulb turns on, their heads whip back to us and their eyes are murderous. I flick my eyes to the dog pound and back to them quickly and shake my head telling them to leave it for now. They reply with a sharp nod and their eyes soften as they continue listening to our serenade. I step up to blow the top off this fucker and hand everyone their asses.

_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

By the time I finish the last verse, everyone is on their feet hootin and hollerin for us. Everyone that ever hated us seemed to change their minds real quick. I see the bitch trips scowling at us, the dog pound shaking in their shoes with fury, our father dancing his way up to the stage to show his support, and even people lighting their lighters and gently swaying to the song. We all decide to harmonize after I belt out the last hook to make sure everyone gets what they came for.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you ought to see her fly_

When the last note finally ends, the bar erupts in a standing ovation. Looking all around, I didn't realize that the entire town came in to see who was singing. Standing by their sons, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had wide smiles and tears in their eyes. All the other elders of the town were clapping so hard I'm sure they'll be feeling the sting for weeks after tonight. Everyone we went to school with bowed down to us for the first time since we arrived in this piece of shit po dunk town.

For the first time since moving here, we were on top of the world...until the dog pound drug us out of the bar and into our cars. There would be hell to pay when we got home tonight and it was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So...just lettin yall know that I still don't own a damn thing! Wish I did….then I'd be writing my latest book right about now ;) So, yall lovin it? Hatin it? How you like my favorite songs? Yeah, they are oldies but goodies! Music these days suck...unless it's rock/punk/alternative...that never seems to change! Ok, nuff said here I think….on with the show….and a pissed off dog pound ;)**_

**BPOV**

To say the dog pound was pissed would be an understatement! They were fit to be tied. Daddy was his usual proud self, prancing like them pretty peacocks you see in the zoos. I haven't seen him smile so big since before mama died.

As soon as we pulled in front of our home, the dog pound jumped out of the cars and stormed to the front of the house. Children...that's exactly what they were acting like. Mama always told us to act our age, not our shoe size and we can't help but chuckle at the scene before us. After all these years, we now see what she meant.

The dog pound was huffin and puffin, shufflin on their feet which gave away their discomfort, and made it obvious tonight was gonna be a long one.

"Hurry the fuck up. I don't want to be seen by anyone." Jake huffs and growls.

"Why? Did I embarrass you?" I ask emphasizing the fact that he shouldn't be embarrassed about a damn thing. I should be the one cowering in a corner, cringing over the fact that he feels he needs to get pussy elsewhere.

"No...but you sure know how to piss somebody off. What the hell was that?" he asked while stomping his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Well, you always did want to hear me sing. Looks like you got your wish." I blandly state without any emotion to my voice.

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the only one to hear it. Your father has always told me that you have the voice of an angel. I wanted to be the only man, other than him, to experience it...and you fucked that up tonight by singing some Martina McBride in a fucking bar." he huffed as his voice steadily increased. This was gonna be one fucked up night.

"Yeah? That pissed you off? Let me tell you what pisses me off. I walk into said bar with you on my arm, only to leave me as soon as I take a seat at the bar...IN A TOWN I'M NOT WANTED… while you go off and fuck that fat hag Tanya in the restrooms." At this time, I'm vibrating with adrenaline and anger.

"What are you talking about? I never fucked her." he rolls his eyes like they will prove his innocence. "I love you. I'm with you. We are going to get married soon and then you'll be barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen before you can even blink." he smirks at me.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around my waist. "Now, why don't you go upstairs, have yourself a bath with your sisters, and I will be back tomorrow to pick you up and we'll go out to dinner." he places a gentle peck on my cheek as he rounds up his brothers and heads out the front door.

By the time Saturday night arrives, I am livid. Murderous. Them fuckers ditched us the whole week. Not a word or phone call. The funny thing is, they had time to take out the bitch trips. My sisters and I are through with them fuckers. It was time to do some major damage. We are done playing with these ass holes.

We were all getting ready to head to the bar, which became our new weekly ritual. The dog pound called and said they weren't feeling up to going tonight. Yeah, that would be a cold day in hell. They were always coming to town and hanging out at the bar. They'd be on their deathbed and still manage to step foot in there for a beer.

Rose, Alice, and I had donned our skimpiest outfits, highest heels, and pulled out all the stops on this one. Standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror that was on the wall, we picked up our good ol' Louisville sluggers, gave each other a nod, and headed out the door.

When we pulled up to the bar, sure enough, their trucks were there...hiding in the dark part of the parking lot. Dumb asses.

"Ready for some justice?" I ask my sisters although the question is rhetorical. We were ready to fuck some shit up!

I took up my stance and started to swing away with my bat. The headlights were toast. I repeatedly bashed the hood and dented the fucker all to hell. Next came all the windows. Once they were gone, I took a step back to check out my work, making sure to check up on my sisters. Yeah, these trucks were toast.

While we were standing there, our chests heaving with our exertion, we hear someone walk out of the shadows...clapping. Turning sharply to the noise, our guards going up on high alert, only to be dropped back down when our father steps into the light.

"Bout damn time y'all wised up to these fuckers games. Gotcha a present that will help ya." he stated as he handed us each a box. Slowly opening mine, I find a gorgeous knife with my name engraved into the purple/blue handle. Looking up, Rose and Alice received the same thing...only in their favorite colors. "I think these may need to be broken in." Our father states while trying to hold in his chuckles as he heads to the front of the bar, knowing the entire bar will hear what we've just done.

I'm the first to use my new present. I open the driver side door, stab my knife into the leather seats and it melts like butter under my slices with the new knife. My evil grin widens. I hop into the back seat and decide to carve my name into it. Fuck it...might as well tell him who he fucked with...right? I see Rose and Alice do the same thing.

Putting the final touches on our recent piece of art, we toss our weapons of mass destruction into the bed of our truck, and head into the bar.

As soon as we step foot inside of the place, we notice it's one hell of a turnout once again. It appears the entire town is here to see if we show up tonight or not. Our spots at the bar are taken, and every table in this joint is filled. It looks like we are going to have to find us a spot on the wall to lean up against.

I can feel the familiar static in the air alerting me to their presence. They are here once again. The Cullen Clan. I can't see them, but I can feel them. As for the Dog pound...I have yet to set my sights on those fuckers. Tired of waiting for someone to move so I can get a drink, I put my fingers between my teeth and let a high pitched whistle out to get the bartender's attention. When he sees me, he smiles and gives me a nod. I nod back and hold up 3 fingers and cock a bitch brow at him. He chuckles and gets started on our order.

I go back to people watching and seeing if I can find the dog pound. No such luck as of yet, and it's taking an awful lot to get a damn drink around here. Now I wished we didn't sing here last weekend. Don't get me wrong, I love that this podunk town now has a thriving bar, but jaysus. The wait time is ridonkulous.

While we are waiting for someone to bring us our drinks, I feel someone's eyes on me. Looking around, I can't see who...but their eyes are concentrated on me and it's making me feel a bit uneasy. I turn to tell Rose about it, but my eyes are pulled to the person standing right in front of me. His green eyes sucking the soul out of me with the intensity behind those verdant orbs.

"Ladies, why don't you come sit with us?" he asks.

"I got their drinks, bring em on over." Em booms from behind his brother.

Looking back into Edward's eyes, he cocks a brow and gently takes my hand and places it into the crook of his arm. Looking to my right, I notice Rose and Alice are already being led to their table by the stage, so I go with him quietly.

As I take my seat, I can't help but cringe at the bitch trips rendition of a Shania Twain song. I'm glad they feel like a woman, cuz they sure look like meth heads to me.

Looking up at everyone around us who are literally gasping for breath, tears rolling down their cheeks, and holding their stomachs...it finally dawns on me.

"Shit, did I really just say that out loud?" I ask feeling the blush rip through my cheeks. Oh well, it never hurts to be completely honest does it.

While everyone nods and gathers their wits about them, I grab the book of songs, make sure they have the one I'm looking for, and put in my request. Turning to my sisters, they give me a curious look. I pass them the book, and take my shot.

"I'm singin this one and need you gals to be my backup. Do you mind? I really need to get some shit off my chest. I'm feelin a bit...guilty." I tell them while I smirk.

They snicker and let me have at it. The guys are looking at me with questioning eyes. I just shrug my shoulders and tell them to get ready to take a look for themselves. I added a wink because they would know what I meant when I started singing.

My name was called after I took another shot. My sisters and I headed up to the stage just as the dog pound came out of the restrooms once again. The look on their faces was priceless. They were caught and they knew it. Either way, they decided they weren't going to miss us, so they stood right in front of us.

The music cued up and everyone got quiet really fast. I stepped up and took the mic off the stand and prepared for the ultimate shit storm we caused.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know…_

I took a deep breath and let the song rip from my chest. Putting all my anger and ire into the lyrics while staring right at Jake as I sang exactly what I did, and what will happen as soon as this song is over. My sisters doing the same to their assholes. I turned my eyes to the Cullen Clan and cocked a bitch brow at them as an evil smirk slowly crossed my face.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

When I finished the hook, I nodded to the door telling them to go look for themselves. They jumped out of their seats and headed right for the parking lot. I knew they would get a kick out of that. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were wide eyed with confusion crossing their features until daddy sat down and filled them in. They rushed outside while he kept our spots. I went ahead and continued with the song as they slowly returned laughing their asses off.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

When the Cullen Clan and their parents came back into this fine establishment, it appeared that more and more people were heading out to the car park and coming back laughing their asses off. My job was done. We were through with this bull shit. So I went ahead and decided to kill this shit.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No... not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

Apparently after that, the dog pound finally got it and rushed out the door with the bitch trips hot on their heels. I could hear the howls from where they parked. Seeing the realization dawn on their fucking faces was priceless. They all went weak in the knees and their faces drained of all their color.

Now that the song was over, we headed back to the table where everyone was looking over the pictures of the damage we had done to their precious babies. Hope this is a lesson learned to all. We are back, badder than ever, and refuse to be treated like shit this go round. Hope they all heed our warning.

**EPOV**

They done it. They actually fuckin done what the song said. Oh my sweet baby jesus...I love these girls. I truly had no idea what they were talking about...until that song started. But...THEY DID THAT SHIT! That was absolutely priceless.

Damn, and to think all this time...the statement innocent till proven guilty should have their damn pictures as an example. Angels, they are, fallen straight from heaven...until you piss them off. Then they become the devil's mistresses.

The thing that absolutely kills me is the way them fuckers treated them. Did they not see what rare gems they truly have? Do they not realize that even though they were shunned, they remained the most wanted girls in this fucked up town? Did they not realize that there was a line out the door waiting for their chance at gettin themselves a Swan girl?

Apparently not, because they chose them nasty fat cow triplets instead of what they had waiting at home for them. Fine by me and my brothers. Maybe now, we'll get our chance and everything else will be history.

After we rushed outside to see the damage these angel's did to their trucks, took pictures, and posted them on that facebook thing to ensure everyone got a chance to see what kind of hell raisers come from our home town...not to mention show everyone who NOT to mess with. The consequences are dire indeed. Besides, now that they are free, it's time for my brothers and I to swoop in for the kill.

After taking our seats as the girls finished their revenge, they slowly made their way off the stage and over to the table. As the adrenaline slowly left their systems, you could see them become shells of their former selves.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, the girls attacked their father; tears pouring from their eyes as they bombarded him with questions.

"Why us daddy?" Bella asked as she snuggled into this chest.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Alice asked next.

"Are we really that unloveable?" Rose ended the questions.

The girls snuggled deeper into the Chief and just let loose all the pent up frustration of their situation since moving here.

"Oh my poor girls." Chief stated as he lovingly caressed their hair, placing gentle kisses to the crowns of their heads. "You're not unloveable. You just attract all the assholes this world has to offer." We all felt the punch to our chests and rubbed the throbbing area as our own eyes filled with tears. "Now that you darlins got rid of them mutts, you can move on to someone who will treat you the way you truly should be treated. You just have to put yourselves out there and the right man will come along and sweep you gals right off your feet." He glanced at us and cocked his brow. "If your mother was still here, she'd have all the single men lined at the door with a dating application in hand. She'd weed out all the bad apples from the bunch." he stated with a chuckle as he wiped a lonely tear from his eye before it fell. "She's still in your heart and will guide you to make the right decision." he ended as he dropped one last kiss to their heads and went up to the bar to order another round.

As the girls wiped the tears from their eyes, but kept their eyes on the table, my brother's and I perused the book of songs and found the perfect song to, hopefully, tell them that we understand what they're going through and will be there with them every step of the way...starting right now.

We asked if we could go up next because it was obviously needed. The emcee had watched the girls since they left the stage, and nodded to us after the waitress told him of our request.

All was quiet at the table, a grey cloud sittin right over our heads...until they called our names. When we got up, our parents and their father took our seats to try and cheer the girls up some. I could hear Ma prattlin on about what we might sing this evening, trying to engage the girls into the conversation.

As soon as we hit the stage, I told my brothers I'd take the lead on this one and they could back me up. They both agreed and we stepped up to the mics as the music cued up. We each looked at each other and then at our table with our family. Our Ma already whipped her head up to us and tears were gatherin in her eyes. Dad looked proud of our song choice as Chief looked quite shocked we'd know this one. It is an oldie but goodie. Always gave us the tingles. I went ahead and started the song hoping the girls would really hear us and what we were trying to say.

_It's her first night on the town since she was just eighteen_

_A lady down on love and out of hope and dreams_

_The ties that once bound her now are broke away_

_And she's like a baby, just learning how to play._

_She never thought that love could ever end so soon_

_Her mind drifts back in time to a mid-summer moon_

_When he asked her to marry and she gladly said okay_

_And a woman came to be from the girl of yesterday._

By the time the hook came, they had snapped out of their funk and were staring straight at us as we poured our hearts into the lyrics of this song.

_Now, she's a lady down on love_

_She needs somebody to gently pick her up_

_She's got her freedom, but she'd rather be bound_

_To a man who would love her and never let her down._

You could hear the collective gasp from our table. Ma's tears had fallen, the girl's eyes were refilling, and the fathers were over run with pride. Both givin us watery smiles. I'm sure both have sung this song to their women while performing a small waltz around the house whispering the words in their love's ears.

_Well, I know a lady that's down on her love_

_'Cause I used to hold her and have that special touch_

_But work took me away from home late at nights_

_And I wasn't there when she turned out the lights_

_Then both of us got lonely and I gave into lust_

_And she just couldn't live with a man she couldn't trust._

As I sang the last verse, their tears finally fell from their eyes. At this very moment, I looked to my brothers, we all agreed this would be the last time these girls ever cried from sadness if we could help it. Harmonizing the last of the song, a single tear fell from our eyes.

_Now, she's a lady down on love_

_She needs somebody to gently pick her up_

_She's got her freedom, but she'd rather be bound_

_To a man who would love her and never let her down_

_Now she's a lady down on love…_

When the song finished up, a thunderous applause was all to be heard as we took our seats. Looking around, there wasn't a dry eye in this place. I know we never really had a chance to get to know these girls, because we were locked in our hormonal teenage selves and thought we had a good thing with them nasty ass Denali triplets. So we stayed with them for what they could give us, while we pined away for something more that we just couldn't have...or so we thought.

We chose lust over love. Now, it's our time to explore what we could have..might have...fuck it, will have.

As I walked over to the table with my brother's in tow, we each held out our hands for a Swan. As Bella placed her hand in mine, I looked Chief in his eyes as swore to him. "We'll get your girls home safe." Bella handed her keys to her father and we left the bar.

When we got to the parking lot, we were held up by the mutts and their flea ridden bitches.

"You will pay for what you've done. This isn't over." Jake yelled in my girl's face. I was just about to say something to him when a loud smack echoed throughout the parking lot.

"If you ever threaten us again, it will be the last thing you ever do. Take your fat asses and get the hell out of here." Bella spat right back as Rose and Alice smacked their mutts.

"Edward, are you gonna let this city bitch talk to me like this?" Tanya simpered while she hugged Jake close to her.

"You are fucked in the head if you think for one minute I'll ever stand up for you. You are a nasty STD infested bitch who let herself go after cheating on me and having another man's baby. You were disowned by your hoity toity parents and are looking for a meal ticket. Get the fuck outta here. You're meal ticket is already on your arm." I brushed past them making sure to knock my shoulder right into Jake's, causing him to fall flat on his ass and bring Tanya down in the process. Our group laughed in their faces and headed to our cars.

I, being the gentleman I am, opened the passenger side door of my Silverado and helped Bella up into the cab. While she got situated and belted in, I raced around her and hopped into the driver's seat, quickly starting it with a rumble and belting myself in before peeling out of the parking lot.

"You'll need to tell me where I'm goin." I told her as I gently took her hand in mine and placed it on the gear shift after giving it a delicate kiss.

"You know where the 2 weeping willows are? Just outside of town?" she asked as I nodded. "Those mark the driveway." she smirked as she settled back into the seat and closed her eyes.

"There's a house there? I never saw it." I stated completely confused.

"That's because you never followed the driveway up to where the house is." she smirked. "There's a reason we did that." she stated with a depressing sigh.

"I'm so sorry for what happened back then and just now. I...we, should've done something. We tried once, but nothing came of it. We gave up when we shoulda fought harder for y'all." I shook my head, berating myself over the past.

"Now see, that's just it though. It doesn't matter anymore. Karma has been rather nice to us after all these years. Besides, it's now that really counts. You can't change the past...only the present and future. Now is the time to choose which side you're gonna be on when the shit really hits the fan. The line has been drawn." she stated matter of factly.

"I already have." I admit sheepishly. "I was so wrong before...and I'm hoping to show you just how wrong I was. You know, start to make it right...with dinner tomorrow?" I ask just as the forest opened up and her house came into view causing me to gasp.

The plantation style house was large and ominous in the dark. Huge gargoyles stood on either side of the staircase leading up to the front door. A gargoyle fountain in the middle of the horse shoe driveway. Rose bushes were in front of all the windows of the first floor. Ivy climbed the sides of the house, and lilac bushes were placed intermittently around the rest of the landscape.

It was gorgeous and it spoke of the Swans. Their subtle show of what they're worth. I never understood why they never told anyone about their origins and financial standings...but with how they were treated from the git go, I guess I can see why. No one ever did give them a proper chance. Well, that shit starts right now.

"Would you like a tour?" Bella asked as she unbuckled and grasped the door handle to hop out. I couldn't resist. I nodded my head because I just wasn't ready to let her go. "Come on then."

I got outta my truck and took in a deep breath of the sweetly scented air. The rose and lilac scents lightly floating throughout the yard as the soft breeze blew through the opening within the forest. I closed my eyes and let the scents dance through and around me. When I slowly open them, I look up to see the gargoyles. Moving closer, I take in all the details and ask the question I've been thinking about since I first saw them.

"Why gargoyles instead of lions or something else?" I turn to look into the melted chocolate orbs of my very own fallen angel.

"Believe it or not, but gargoyles are known to be protectors of those within the confines of the building it is guarding. They are more commonly seen on churches. I read somewhere...I can't remember where, but it described them as this...Gargoyles are said to frighten off and protect those that it guards, such as a church, from any evil or harmful spirits. Since it's just me and my sisters, it just...fit. Besides, I'm a closet goth." she chuckles as she releases that small insight into her psyche. "There's just something dark about them and they fascinate me. Besides, I could use all the protection I can get in this shit town." she sadly admits.

"I can understand that. They are a bit grotesque...but yet, beautiful at the same time." I state as Rose and Alice arrive. Now that the rest of them are here, I get the feeling that the tour is finished...for now. I'm fine with that. I'd rather see it in the light of day anyway.

"Well, now that my sisters are here, we should get inside. We do have to work in the morning." Bella states.

"Where do you ladies work?" I ask while my brothers come to stand on each side of me. Their eyes are intent on their Swan, waiting for them to divulge their answers.

"Well, Rose works at the town garage." Alice states.

"Alice owns her own boutique on the main strip." Bella states.

"Bella owns the restaurant that used to be the town diner. She's also the head chef." Rose states and winks at the guys.

"Lunch tomorrow? Same time?" Alice asks while I nod my head.

"Wait...lunch?" Em asks.

"Well, yeah. We always have lunch with Bella at her restaurant." Rose placates the guys since they are a bit dumbfounded at this new information.

"We never ate there before. It looked a bit too fancy for our tastes." Em states while blushing causing the girls to laugh at his plight.

"I swear...it's only fancy on the outside. Inside, it's much more laid back. Y'all can come and join us if you'd like." Bella adds while blushing and looking everywhere but at us.

We look at each other, give a nod, and step up in front of our Swans and quietly accept the invitation in their ears causing them to giggle and take a step back. We all take one of their hands, locking our eyes with theirs, and slowly bend to place a butterfly kiss upon their knuckles. "Until tomorrow say...noon?" we ask in unison while receiving a breathy sigh and dazed nods for the girls.

Slowly taking a step toward then, we place one hand on a cheek and delicately kiss the other while whispering a small thank you and pushing them in the direction of their door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, it appears to be well liked….if the numbers aren't deceiving me. Glad to see so many of you have your interests peaked by my little ol story here! Again….I don't own a damn thing but the plot...all songs in this story are my personal favorites….some haven't made it to my Ipod just yet….but there's still time (*grins evilly while rubbing my hands together*) If you're not sure what the songs are….or who they're by...PM me and I will make sure to tell you at the end of the chapters or something! So, leave me some love and lets get this party started! I hope you love meddling, mischievous old women….I knwo I do and have one in the family! Love my Granny to pieces...and some of the shit that comes outta that woman's mouth would make a sailor blush ;)**_

**BPOV**

_Monday:_

Today was strange for me. Why do you ask? Well, because people were actually coming up to me and...talking to me. Like I've been their best friend for years. Everyone was currently trapped in the Twilight Zone here.

They were all...dare I say, nice. They came up to my sisters and I and actually asked us questions about our lives. Some even apologized for their previous behavior toward us. Yep, definitely trapped in the Twilight Zone.

All the elders were snickering and cackling at what we did to the dog pound's prized possessions Saturday night. Might I even say, some of the elder women looked upon us with pride shining through their wizened eyes. There was even awe shining through the pride. I guess they never thought we had it in us.

What can I say, you can only take so much until you end up popping your top and all hell breaks loose. The biggest surprise of the day was when the Denali elders came strolling down the main strip, tittering to each other and spewing a bunch of bull shit.

I swear all they do is talk shit. About everyone and everything...including their own flesh and blood. I'd like to say that I felt sorry for the bitch trips...but come on. They deserved everything Karma threw at them plus some.

Yesterday's lunch with the Cullen Clan was...enlightening. To put it mildly, they kept us in stitches...telling us of their antics and pranks they played on each other while growing up under the same roof. I never thought Em would be on the receiving end of a swirlie...courtesy of his brothers.

The high points were amazing...but there were times that they even got serious on us. They apologized numerous times for how they acted when we moved to town. Explained why they stood to the side as we were bullied.

The way they were feeling for us...it clouded their judgement. They were complete gentlemen and prided themselves on just that alone. They weren't cheaters, disrespectful, but at the same time, their chances to explore what they felt were always thwarted by the Denali family. Hell, they did the same shit yesterday.

Them hoity toity snobby fuckers walked into _my _restaurant like they owned the place. Treated _my_ employees like a pile of horse shit, and still expected to be catered to.

My restaurant, Southern Comfort, was completely based on my family's southern style cooking. Recipes that have been passed down throughout the generations. Well, lets just say I allowed my employees to treat them with our own version of southern hospitality. I pulled all of my employees into the kitchen, while glaring at the Denali's who were hamming it up thinking they were going to get the presidential treatment after throwing their tantrum. Looking at all of my employee's downtrodden and defeated faces, I brought up their spirits.

"I want all of you to take a look at them assholes out there and really put your minds to work. Have you ever seen that movie with Dane Cook called Waiting?" I asked. They all smirked while nodding their heads. Leaning in to whisper into their ears, I straight up told them "Make that shit look like child's play. Make it obvious as well. I've been looking for a reason to blackball their asses from here. Just know, you are all safe. Now fuck their shit up." With that, I left them to their own devices and went back to my lunch date.

I told everyone what was going on with the Denali's and how they were treating my establishment and staff. This just pissed off the Cullen Clan even more.

Just as we were getting into some of the more...colorful details of the Denali gossip, I heard the bells on the door chime. Looking over Edward's shoulder, I saw a few little old ladies come walking in and taking a look around. I held up my finger and got out of my seat, approaching the group.

"Good Afternoon ladies. I'm Bella and welcome to Southern Comfort. Will there be anymore dining with you today?" I asked them as I gathered menus and tried to decide where to seat them.

"Why, aren't you a peach? Dearie, there will be more joining us. About ten of us in all and seat us anywhere close enough to hear what them damn Denali's are gossiping about...but out of arm's reach...if you get my drift?" the shortest one stated causing me to blush, smirk, and nod my head in agreement.

"If y'all could just wait right here, I'll set you up good and proper. I just need to move some tables right quick." I smiled and headed back over to the table occupied by my family and...friends?

Clearing my throat, to politely interrupt the conversation, feeling the elder's eyes on me, I told them what was said from the women and asked the boys if they could help me move some tables for them.

When the Cullen Clan stood up, the ladies gasped and started whispering between themselves. I felt my face heat with my unease of this situation. I refused to eavesdrop on their whispers...until the little ol lady I first talked to came over to me, linking our arms together and leaned in to give me a bit of advice.

"Dearie, these boys right here are good boys. Their mama brought them up right. You'll never find another like them. Genuine gentlemen who will break their own backs and work their fingers to the bone to ensure that you gals are happy. If I were you girls, I'd start off with being friends and see where it goes from there. Trust me, you won't be disappointed." she gave me a salacious wink and gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek to reward them for their hard work.

As I handed out the menus while they awaited their other guests, good ol Miss Cope pulled me down by my wrist, moving my hair away from my ear. "I really hope we are in for a show. We are really sick and tired of those pompous asses." she stated as she pointed over to the Denalis. "We've been trying to run them out of town since their girls hit puberty. We'll let you know what we hear from them gossip mongers and be sure to keep y'all in the loop." she added while giving me a wink before she started spreading the word around the table like they were playing a game of Telephone.

I couldn't help but giggle as I walked away from them. I'd have to be sure and tell them what happened after the fireworks show that was about to happen in my humble abode. I mean, who am I, but a humble servant of the elders who request lunch and a show? Well, this is one show they will never forget. It will probably have the entire town talkin for years over this stunt.

I went back to our table and as I took my seat, the waitress for their table gave me a beaming smile as she sidled up to the newest table and took drink orders while they wait for the rest of their guests to arrive.

As she was passing our table, she stopped to check in and see if we needed anything. Before she left, she whispered in my ear that the show was about to go on. We both giggled and she headed for the kitchen.

"Um...excuse me, where the hell is our waitress? We've been sitting here forever and would like our appetizers sometime this year." sneered Carmen Denali. The Mouth of the South we call her. Bitch has a huge, loud mouth that is only good for 2 things. Her talkin massive amount of loud ass bullshit...and from what we've heard through the grapevine, she's a hoover. Yep, you heard me right. Bitch can suck a bowling ball through a hose. ..or at least that's what old man Hunter says.

Before I could even speak up, out came Bree with what appeared to be our southern nachos...tortilla chips piled high with all the fixins and...Oh god...what the hell did they do?

From my angle, it looked like the cheese on top was...wigglin? Oh dear. Please tell me they went there! Oh my sweet baby Jaysus...they dug up nightcrawlers and put them in the layers of toppings. Oh this was going to be epic.

I hurriedly excused myself once again, went to my office and grabbed my camcorder. I quietly set it up on a shelf behind the bar to record the entire altercation. I would edit it later and put that shit on youtube tomorrow.

Heading back to the table, the Cullen Clan were all eyeballin me with suspicious looks. I gave my most innocent eyes which made their narrow in retaliation. Yeah, looks like Imma have to spill my guts.

"What the hell are you up to?" Em asked with a brow raised. "Don't even try to hide it. You're like a Mexican Jumpin Bean...constantly jumpin up and down outta your seat."

"Yeah, somethin smells fishy and it's been years since I been out on a lake." Jazz added with a smirk.

"Well, out wit it woman. Whatchu hidin?" Edward asked.

"Why tell ya when you can watch?" I asked just as a piercing scream reverberated around the place.

"THERE'S WORMS IN MY NACHOS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" screeched Mouth.

All of the guys eyes turned to mine, causing me to blush. My eyes went straight to the table, until I heard them all choking. Chancing a glance, I saw they were all holding their hands over their mouths, trying their damndest to keep their laughter hidden. Their faces were flushed with their excitement over this new development.

Before I could do anything, their entrees were on their way out with fresh drinks. Wait..was that? OH SHIT! I love my staff. They put minnows in their drinks. Small enough to fit through a straw, but big enough to be noticed when looking in the glass.

That caused all the guys to spit their drinks out of their mouths and choke some more. Their faces were red from their coughs, their eyes were pouring out tears as my sisters and I pound on their backs asking them if they were alright while we giggled at the Denali's misfortune.

"Well, at least our lunches look divine." Eleazar stated trying to pacify his Mouth.

Bree walked past us...tears running down her face as she tried not to gag. Oh my...what did they do that could cause my stomach of iron gag like that?

Listening in to the Denali's conversation, I heard Eleazar ask if anyone ever had brown butter. The blood drained from my face. I now knew just what all they did...or at least had a really good idea.

Mouth was complaining that her white gravy was a bit too salty and the consistency was off. I snorted like a damn pig and covered my mouth trying to hide my laughter and feeling my face flame a delicious candy apple red. Looking at the rest of my table through watery eyes...the rest of them were in my same predicament.

It was after this comment the entire restaurant lost it. "I never knew mashed potatoes could be crunchy."

Everyone started laughing...causing the Denali's to drop their forks in horror. To make it all the better, the lovely Miss Cope blurted out…"See what happens when you treat people like shit? You get bug filled mashed potatoes with a side of shit butter and cum gravy."

We all lost it. The tears were pouring, the stomachs were aching, and laughter was so hard it was silent, and we were all drooling on ourselves. Leave it to Miss Cope to tell the truth and drive the final nail in their coffin in this town.

"Bout damn time the shit of this town eats shit." As she sits down, a round of applause is heard throughout my restaurant causing her to pause. "Maybe this'll teach ya to be kind to the people you put in charge of your food." Then the lil ol lady takes a bow and blows everyone air kisses and pronounces "I'll be here everyday this week to take out the trash." She throws me a beaming smile and a wink then takes her seat.

**EPOV**

_Tuesday:_

I was still snickering to myself over that shit that went down at the restaurant yesterday. Imagine Bella's surprise when she found out not only did she tape the reactions, her humble employees taped what they did as they did it.

When Em found this all out, he offered to put the videos together and post them on the internet. I'm just glad that the restaurant name wasn't within the video. Although, the written tutorial throughout the video tells us all why we should be kind to all wait staff...it would still be bad for business if the health inspectors caught wind of what others may or may not do to other people's food.

The only thing we knew for a fact was that it was EPIC! I still fist bump the air when I think of how Bella handled the situation. Sure, it was great at the time...but a bad idea overall. I don't think her employees will have any problems with unruly customers ever again though. Considering most of the comments on the video were from people around town.

After that day, we haven't seen hide nor hair of the Denali's. Only the "Bitch Trips" as the girls call them.

Apparently, they had to find their own way out of town. Since they don't work, that's gonna take a while. Guess they're waiting for their next Sugar Daddy to sweep them off their feet and ride them into the sunset.

Just the thought of it sends shivers down my spine. To think that could've been me and my brothers.

We owe the Swan's a huge debt for opening our eyes to the wickedness that is the Denali's. They ran the real trash out of town and it seems...lighter around here now. The Chief was one proud peacock when he heard the news. Hell, even my parents were overrun with joy at what they managed to accomplish. That bat shit crazy Miss Cope, she keeps us in stitches whenever she comes around. There is definitely a method to her madness.

It was Tuesday afternoon and my brothers and I were on our way to meet the girls for lunch. It's slowly becoming our new routine. The more we hang out with them, the more entranced we become. We learn something new about them everyday. Yesterday was all about their devious sides. We came to one conclusion. Never piss them off. We don't want to end up on their shit list. Worst place to be...EVER.

As we pull up to Southern Comfort, we see the Black brother's trucks sittin out front. This is not going to end well. Where they are, trouble follows shortly.

We get outta the truck and head to the front door. As soon as we walk in, we are overtaken with the smell of knock off perfume which means only one thing. The bitch trips were here. I could hear yelling over towards the bar, so we made our way over to the area where Tanya was screaming and yelling at Bella...Irina and Kate on each side of her. Alice and Rose weren't there yet which means Bella was on her own...until now.

"How the hell could you run my parents out of town? What did they ever do to you?" Tanya screams in Bella's face.

"Are you kidding me right now? Y'all ran us out before you even gave us a chance. Was it because you caught your men's eyes wandering? Were you afraid to lose them? Cause it happened anyway. They left this shit town and left you to your own devices...although you were the ultimate demise to your relationships when you spread your legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry and wound up knocked up." Bella ranted. "The Cullen Clan have been nothing but gentlemen and that is how you repay them? All your entire family is are money grubbin whores. Y'all wanted a piece of the honey comb the Cullen's had to offer...but you blew it for your parents and your selves by cheatin on em. That's not our fault. That's yours." she added before crossing her arms across her chest taking a defensive stance.

"Yeah, well, we got the better end of the deal anyways. " they smirked as they displayed the new additions to their left ring fingers proudly.

"Well, you can have them...but I feel the need to warn you. They will stray the minute something new grabs their attention. I really hope you're not knocked up. That'll have them runnin for the hills faster than you can spit."

We all notice the Bitch Trips go white as a sheet. That gives us our answer right away. They are fucked...and not in a good way.

Speak of the devils and they will appear. Out of the restrooms comes Jake, Embry, and Quil. We step back to see how this will play out before we step in.

"Well well well, just the person we came to see. You owe us a shit load of money for the damage you did to our trucks. You and your sisters." Jake sneers at Bella.

"I don't owe you a damn dime. Maybe if you had insurance, you wouldn't have to pay outta pocket on those pieces of shit you call trucks." Bella gives back as good as she gets.

"Don't matter. it's obvious who done it. Now we want our money back." Quil spats out.

"What makes you think my sisters and I done it? Was it because our names were carved into the seat?" she asks with the mother of all innocent looks."Where's your proof? Did you see us cause the damage? Did you find our fingerprints on the truck? Did you forget that we dated you guys when this happened? Although we broke up that night...where's your proof?" she demanded revealing the devious smirk she tried to hide. "Show me the proof and I'll show you the money."

Before I can say anything...Embry smacks her across the face and I see nothing but red. That's all it took for my brothers and I to knock the shit outta them. I grabbed Embry and started wailing on him. How dare he hit my Bella. This fucker needs to die.

I was so pissed I didn't feel anything but mosquito bites to my face and body. My fists repeatedly landed on some part of Embry. We were rolling around on the floor, screams were echoing around the joint, and I didn't stop till I heard the Chief yell in my ear and pull me off the now unconscious Embry.

My chest was heaving from the exertion of the fight, my head was throbbing from the adrenaline, and my nose and mouth were dripping blood. The Chief and his other officers drug us to a table screaming for ice all around and putting as much distance between us and the Blacks as possible.

Taking a seat in front of us, he waved to Bella to join us. She had ice packs for the three of us, and she sat down beside me, cowering into my side as she placed an ice pack along her cheek.

"Baby girl, what the hell happened here and why do you have an ice pack on your cheek?" Chief asked in a demanding voice.

Bella sniffled and removed her ice pack causing the Chief to gasp. "Who baby girl? Who did this?" he asked while gently caressing her cheek.

"Embry did. Why do you think the bastard is unconscious?" I asked as I sneered in their direction.

The Chief pounded his fist on the table causing us all to jump 10 feet outta our skin as he stood up and headed over to the assholes.

Em moved to sit on her other side while Jazz sat in front of her making sure the assholes couldn't see her and she could focus on us instead of them.

I raised her face with my knuckle under her chin so I could get a good look at the damage. It wasn't too bad, but there would be a huge bruise along her right cheek. Gently, I ran my fingertips along the bruise and asked if she was alright.

Bella nodded as a tear leaked outta her eye and rolled down to her chin. Just as I went to wipe it, her sisters threw the door open and ran over to our table. They took one look at us, noticing us all busted up...then they saw Bella's cheek and the shit hit the fan...AGAIN!

Rose and Alice both flew at the assholes hurling insults and landing a few punches of their own giving Jake and Quil were given broken noses with black eyes to match. I was impressed. So was the Chief. He snatched up the girls and whispered something in their ears causing them to let out a sob and nod their heads. When he released them, they ran back to our table and attached themselves to my brothers, letting the sobs wrack their bodies as they tried to talk.

Bella was staring down at the table as tears rolled down her cheeks. I slowly brought her chin up with my knuckle once again, so I could look into her eyes. She seemed a bit lost. I gently wiped away her tears, and before I could second guess myself, I placed a delicate kiss to her bruised cheek. Looking back in her eyes, I just had to ask her again "Are you alright darlin?"

She cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, I'm alright. Coulda been worse if y'all weren't here to save my ass." she chuckled as she shook her head.

"He never shoulda put his hands on you. Has this happened before?" I had to know what I was dealing with.

"No. They never got physical like this. Guess I now know where their hearts lie and it never was with us. We were nothing more than glorified arm candy." she chuckles darkly while shaking her head once again.

"Well, if you were my girl, I'd show you how treasured you should be." My eyes widened as my mouth ran away from me. "Uh…" Before I could say anything else, Bella pressed her lips to mine in a light chaste kiss.

I gasped and held my breath until she separated her mouth from mine. "I think I have to have a dinner date before you can call me your girl." she giggled as she blushed. I couldn't stop the smirk even if I tried.

"Well, in that case, Miss Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of being my date for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked as I fell down on bended knee and put my hand over my heart; causing her to giggle again.

"Why Mr. Cullen, I thought you'd never ask." She said breathily before she blushed and giggled with her sisters now that they were paying attention to us.

"Aaww look Jazz, our Eddie is finally growing up." Em stated in a high pitched voice while Jazz giggled like a girl and managed to blush like my Bella, while the Chief just snickered over what he was currently seeing.

We all busted a gut laughing at the scene my brothers and I created until the Chief knocked the playful atmosphere right outta us with a warning.

"If you even think of doing to my girls what them dogs did, I have a gun, shovel, bag of lime, and one hell of an alibi. Treat my girls right and we won't have a problem. Got it?" he asked as he cocked a brow at us while fighting to keep the smile off his face.

We all gulped and nodded our heads while mumbling yes sirs all around, making him chuckle as he walked off. He already knew he had nothing to worry about, but it was his parental right to warn us.

The girls snickered at our unease, but still managed to calm us with a kiss to the cheek. "Pick us up around 6 tomorrow night and this will NOT be a group date. I'm sick and tired of those." Alice stated.

"Yeah, I could use some one-on-one time to get to know ya...properly." Rose stated as she eye fucked my brother and licked her lips.

"I agree. That was part of the problem with the dog pound. If it wasn't all of us together, it didn't happen." Bella added.

As we stood to leave, I wrapped Bella in my arms and gave her a kiss to the crown of her head, then pulled away to place a kiss to her forehead. Looking into her eyes, I could see my future.

Riding on the back of her bike, picnics in the park, swimming in the lake, a house, kids, I could see it all. Baby steps Cullen...I had to remind myself. Step one is a dinner date.

"What are you smilin at?" Bella asked breaking me outta my own head.

I chuckled and just hummed. "Dinner tomorrow. I can't wait!" I squealed like a damn girl. Didn't know I had it in me, but if it made her laugh like she was now, I'd do it all over again.

"Wear jeans and boots." Bella said as she unwrapped herself from me.

"Why?" I asked.

Leaning in to me and pulling me down by the collar of my shirt she whispers, "Just because you're pickin me up doesn't mean you're driving." She let go of my collar and smirked at me with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "I don't want to know where you are taking me...but I will need directions." With that, she left me standing there with my jaw on the ground. Making it to my truck, my brothers were in the same state as I was. We looked at each other and then squealed like girls. "They're taking us on their bikes!"

With that thought, we floated through the rest of our day.

That night, our parents dropped by to see what the hell happened at the restaurant. So, we filled them in on what we heard, saw, and done. Our parents were outraged, and proud. They couldn't believe the gall they had to smack Bella. When I told them I may be getting a call about beating the everloving shit outta Embry, my parents shrugged and said it's a good thing we have a great lawyer on retainer. They decided to call him when they went home, but had to question the dreamy smiles on our faces and goo goo eyes we were sporting.

"You have dates with the Swan girls don't cha?" Ma squealed as she gave Alice a run for her money on the theatrics. Paw just smiled his secret smile knowing that this was it. Our chance to FINALLY get what we always wanted.

"They're taking you on their bikes aren't they?" he asked while he snickered at the looks on our faces.

"They're going out with us period." we stated...then added "The bikes are just an added bonus." causing him and Ma to chuckle.

"You have to tell us how it turns out. We know how long you've been wanting this." Ma stated as she squealed again. "I'm so excited and happy for y'all."

With our promise to call her the day after our dates, she grabbed Paw's hand and they headed home.

That was the first night I dreamt about my future with Bella Swan.

_**A/N: I normally do this...but got out of the habit! Sorry...but if you want some great reads that I'm reading or have read...check out these stories:**_

_**The Walk, The Assignment, The Siren's Song by aushapasha**_

_**The Prophecy by TwistyCliffieBtchs (Ausha and I's collab story)**_

_**Nova by cupcakeriot (Read all her stories! You won't be disappointed!)**_

_**THE DARK DANCE by maliciouspixie5**_

_**Heat by PrincessRachael (2 chapters left and should be finished on Saturday)**_

_**The Betty Chronicles by Emily Bowden**_

_**That should keep ya busy between updates! Let them know I sent ya to them! ;) Leave me some love and pillage my favs...I have 426 great stories on there for ya to read...and more added damn near daily!**_


End file.
